Dependencia
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: La amaba tanto… pero también la odiaba. Y mucho. Odiaba su inestabilidad. Sin embargo la amaba demasiado, después de todo ella fue quién le dio la vida. Y él, un pequeño niño de seis años, dependía total y completamente de ella, de su madre.


_¡Holitas~! ¿Cómo le va~? Hoy les vengo con otro One-Shot de Kano y su pasado. Creo que estoy obsesionada con él :v Vah, pero no tanto, simplemente me siento identificada con éste personaje... y me gusta escribir sobre él._

 _Espero que disfruten su lectura tanto como yo al escribirla. :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kegero Days/Daze - Mekaku City Actors**_ _le pertenece a_ _ **Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P)**_

 ** _/_**

Dependencia

 _ **/**_

La amaba tanto… pero también la odiaba. Y mucho. Odiaba su inestabilidad, odiaba cuando le echaba la culpa de cosas que no había hecho, o cuando se equivocaba y no quería reconocer su error.

Odiaba cuando decía que era como _él._

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento era superado por uno mucho más fuerte. Amor. La amaba demasiado, después de todo ella fue quién le dio la vida. La que tuvo la bondad de no abandonarlo, de dejarlo sin un techo, la que le daba de comer y, de vez en cuando, cariño maternal.

Y él, un pequeño niño de seis años, dependía total y completamente de ella, de su madre. Con o sin desplantes emocionales.

Oh, delirios, dulces delirios, cada dos por tres se iba, venía o simplemente estaba en casa hecha un demonio gritándole cosas inconexas pero coherentes, culpándolo de todo.

…Y había un recuerdo que servía como ejemplo para respaldar lo anterior:

"―¿Dónde están mis llaves? ―Preguntó una vez―. Shuuya, te he hecho una pregunta, ¡responde! ―Empezaba a enojarse.

―No… Yo no sé, mamá. ―Respondió él con temor, sabía que el que su madre levantara la voz era sólo el comienzo.

―¡Es mentira! ¡Niño maleducado! ¡¿Te crees que soy estúpida?! ¡¿Qué no me doy cuenta de las cosas?! ¡Sé muy bien que me escondiste las llaves! ―Lo que había empezado como una simple pregunta, desembocó en una acusación directa.

―¡N-No! ―Sus ojos habían comenzado a humedecerse― ¡Y-Yo no tengo tus llaves!

―¡¿Entonces por qué no están sobre la mesa, eh?! ¡Yo las dejé ahí! ―Se estaba acercando, lento pero seguro…

―¡No sé!, pero yo no las tomé. ―…Mientras que él retrocedía.

―¡No me hables en ese tono! ―Y le pegó. Un sonido seco, momentáneo y conciso; el sonido de una bofetada.

Cayó al suelo, estaba llorando asustado y le dolía la mejilla pero a ella no parecía importarle, estaba más ocupada en "hacerle confesar" que en su bienestar físico y emocional.

―¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ―Su rostro estaba desencajado en una expresión de aterradora angustia y se tiró al piso, cubriéndose la cara con las manos― ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto? Siempre fui una buena chica, estudiaba para tener un buen futuro y trabaja para ayudar a mi familia…

―Ma-Mamá… ―Él se levantó, apoyándose contra la pared, sin animarse a tocarla.

―…ayudaba en las tareas del hogar, cuidaba de mis hermanos…

―Mamá… para ―sollozó―, por favor, para… ―Se había sentado de nuevo en el suelo, llorando y sólo se limitaba a mirarla.

―...era amable y considerada con todos... ―Su madre se levantó del suelo, fijando su miraba enloquecida y furiosa en él, mientras el niño se encogía en su lugar con miedo―. Hasta que…

―Ma… má…―La miró aterrorizado; su madre lo veía cual bestia a su presa.

―¡Hasta que conocí a ese demonio! ―De golpe se abalanzó sobre el niño tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros, lastimándolo― ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser como él, hijo, por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con el vástago de un monstruo?! ¡No tengo la culpa de nada! Dime, Shuuya, ¿por qué le haces esto a tu madre, eh? ―Lo apretó más fuerte―. ¿O es que acaso el "te quiero" de ayer era una mentira?

Con "él" se refería a su padre (a quién nunca conoció, por cierto), y su madre se encargaba de retratarlo como un demonio cuando lo retaba.

―N-No…, mamá, ¡t-te quiero mucho! ―Contestó a duras penas, la verdad es que tenía miedo de hablar, la mirada demente de ella lo amedrentaba, pero sabía que si no respondía las cosas se pondrían peor.

―¡¿Entonces por qué me haces esto?! ¡¿Sabías que yo necesitaba esas llaves para salir de la casa, no?! ―Se le acercó más― ¡Lo sabías y por eso las escondiste! ¡Eres como él, igualito a él! ¡Él hacía lo mismo, me encerraba y no me dejaba salir! ¡Me quería para él solo! ¿Y tú que quieres, eh? ¿Quieres que me quede aquí a jugar contigo? ¡Pues no lo haré! ¡No! ¡Tengo un trabajo, tengo amigos, tengo una vida! ¡No puedes atarme a estar junto a ti por siempre! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No te dejaré! ―En un arranque de furia desmedida, su madre lo empujó al niño (quién estaba llorando a gritos espantado) contra una estantería que se tambaleó.

Del mueble se oyó a un objeto caer, produciendo un sonido seco y estruendoso al tocar el suelo, de reojo, la mujer vio que era pequeño y brillante, se fijó mejor aflojando un poco el agarre que tenía sobre el infante, eran las llaves, las había puesto ahí para no olvidárselas.

Con movimientos torpes, la mujer soltó al niño (éste se encogió en su lugar), se acercó a recoger las llaves, las alzó frente a ella y las miró como si nunca las hubiese visto en su vida y, sin decir nada, se fue caminado a paso lento hacia la puerta de entrada, por donde salió y no volvió a aparecer sino hasta ya entrada la noche.

El pequeño Shuuya se quedó ahí, acurrucado en posición fetal contra la pared, llorando de terror puro, enojo y angustia.

Odiaba cuando su madre se comportaba así, le asustaba. En ese estado, sabía, podía hacer cualquier cosa, desde agredirlo a él, hasta arrojar cosas o herirse a sí misma.

―Mamá… ―balbuceó débilmente en la soledad de su casa―, ¿por qué me haces esto? Y-Yo no soy él… ¿Soy un monstruo? ―Sollozó―. Seguro que sí, y soy como él. Perdón mamá… ¡Perdón mamá! ―Se echó a llorar a mares. El llanto del niño bien podría haberse escuchado hasta la otra cuadra, o hasta donde su progenitora estaba, pero él no le importaba― Yo soy como él… yo soy un monstruo."

El recuerdo de las llaves no era más que otro del montón en los que su madre enloquecía, aunque era el más reciente.

Ese mismo día a la noche, oyó que la puerta se abría y seguido de eso los gritos enojados de su madre, seguro que había estado peleando con los vecinos. Esa gente no tenía nada que hacer y por eso se metía en vidas ajenas, según la opinión de su madre (opinión que compartía). Cuando estaba adentro, dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y pasó a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo rumbo a su habitación.

Odiaba a su madre. No, odiaba cuando su madre se comportaba así, él en realidad la amaba. Era imposible negarlo.

Al rato apareció de nuevo, con un pequeño botiquín en mano y comenzó a curar las heridas que ella le había causado.

 _Oh, mamá, perdóname, sé que me he portado muy mal, sé que soy como_ él _pero por favor no te enojes. Me portaré mejor, lo prometo sólo… por favor, mamá, no me dejes solo. No me abandones._

Te amo demasiado como para odiarte, mamá. Perdón por ser como _él_ , por ser un monstruo, no es mi intención, seré mejor hijo, haré que te sientas orgullosa de ser mi madre, sólo no llores, esto es mi culpa y sólo mía.

Te necesito aquí, conmigo, por favor, no te vayas.

Eres tan pero tan dependiente de ella…

 _¡No te vayas!_

…que ahora que ya no está…

 _¡Regresa! ¡Vuelve por favor!_

…¿qué harás?

 _Mamá, te amo, yo… Vuelve, sin ti no puedo seguir…_

―Sigue mintiendo.

 _¡Siento que me muero…!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
